Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a work holding device, such as a vice or clamp, and, more particularly, to a portable work holding device configured to be removably mounted to a support, for example, a receiver hitch of a vehicle or a receiver or bracket on a support surface, such as a table or work bench.
Description of the Related Art
Bench vices are useful tools that are commonly used by workers and craftspersons. The bench vice is attached to a workbench where it provides a stable way to hold a work piece or other article. Attempts have been made in the past to attach a vise to work trucks or vehicles by taking an existing bench vise and mounting the bench vice to a platform or a pad on the vehicle. The platform or pad for attaching the vice on the vehicle may be less stable than is desired while working with the vice. The platform or pad may be in the way while seeking to carry materials and tools in the vehicle or while working out of the vehicle. While a vice which has been fastened to the platform or pad provides a portable work holding device, the additional size and weight of the vice with the platform may limit the portability of the conventional bench vise such that it is heavy and difficult to transport. Other attempts to make work holding devices more portable have resulted in a work holding device that is not as strong as a bench vice and so compromise the work holding capabilities of the work holding device. In both of these cases, an undesirable tradeoff is made for either portability or for function.
A portable work holding device has been developed that may be mounted in a receiver hitch on a vehicle to provide a stable and strong mount for the work holding device. Receiver portions of receiver hitches vary somewhat in size and shape so that the work holding device may not fit snuggly in the receiver hitch and so may rattle or be subject to movement. Some receiver portions of receiver hitches have an open end opposite the receiver opening, permitting moisture, dirt and debris to enter the receiver portion, and subjecting a hitch mounted work holding device to the moisture, dirt and debris which may enter the internal workings of the work holding device.